


Oblivious

by SamuelJames



Category: Leverage
Genre: 3 Sentence Ficathon, 3 Sentence Fiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-16 02:32:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1328650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quinn likes being around Eliot, even if it hurts to see him making eyes at someone else</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oblivious

**Author's Note:**

  * For [storiesfortravellers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesfortravellers/gifts).



> Title: Oblivious  
> Pairing: Eliot Spencer/Quinn  
> Rating: PG-13  
> Summary: Quinn likes being around Eliot, even if it hurts to see him making eyes at someone else.  
> Notes: Written for the Three Sentence Ficathon where the prompt was Leverage, Eliot/Quinn, Quinn thinks Eliot loves someone else  
> Disclaimer: Leverage is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

Quinn likes helping Eliot's team from time to time, not out of the same do-gooder sentiment as the rest of them, but because it's a chance to see Eliot even if seeing the way he is with that hacker Hardison hurts him.

He makes his excuses after the job to get out of the celebratory dinner but Eliot, looking as good as ever, corners him, "was hoping you'd maybe stick around for a bit, got a few free days and a proposition for you."

Gesturing towards Hardison he mutters something about being a third wheel but Eliot pulls him out of sight of the team and kisses him, he might be a good fighter but he's obviously got a bit to learn when it comes to reading people.


End file.
